Los toreros también tienen familia
by Erelbrile
Summary: Antonio lleva mucho tiempo sin trabajo y necesita dinero para mantener a Lovino. Su oficio le ofrece una buena remuneración, pero algo no programado ocurre.


**Personajes: España, Romano y Francia.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _osea, el cabro chico insoportable y su casi beato protector , sin dejar de lado a su primo_ -** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los Toreros Tambien Tienen Familia<span>**

.

.

.

Era el mediodía de un viernes y Romano acababa de terminar la limpieza de la casa. Con agua sacada del pozo común de la plaza se lavó la cara y las manos. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y con sus manitas preparó un plato frío – pues España no lo dejaba usar el fuego – para el almuerzo. Quiso ir a comprar fruta a los puestos de la feria, pero la caja de metal donde Antonio dejaba el dinero que ganaba estaba vacía. Con el atado hecho, cerró la casa con llave y salió a la calle.

Antonio esperaba con un nudo en el estómago que llegase la hora del espectáculo. Hacia semanas que el cielo no se despejaba de las nubes y estuvo temporalmente sin empleo, por lo que el miedo debía ser dejado de lado. El tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora él vestía sus ropas más vistosas y elegantes, como si de una fiesta se tratase –porque de una fiesta se trataba- y atisbaba cada cierto tanto la entrada del edificio, esperando.

Lovino se acercó a paso rápido a la entrada del edificio y la atravesó sin saludar ni mirar a los guardias. Se dirigió a la salita en la que esperaba Antonio.

-Almuerzo. - Le dijo en su básico castellano.

España se sentó junto a Romano y le acarició la cabeza pero éste se retiró al roce de sus cabellos y le entregó el almuerzo. El mayor se lo agradeció y comieron juntos en silencio.

España, atento, vio por la ventanilla que daba a la calle que se acercaba la carreta que él esperaba. Tirada por unos bueyes mansos, su enemigo miraba por –como España esperaba con un poco de miedo- última vez el exterior del rodeo. Para distraer la atención de Romano y así no viese el peligro al que se exponía su protector, le preguntó si pensaba visitar el terreno pronto. Obviamente, los ojos del mayor de los Italia brillaron de ilusión mientras respondía.

Antonio Fernández era el mejor torero de la ciudad y por eso era tan requerido en las corridas de toro. No ganaba mucho, pero era lo suficiente para vivir y ahorrar poco a poco el dinero necesario para comprar el terreno que tanta ilusión le entregaba a Romano, quien conocía las tierras mejor que él. Cada semana, a veces varias veces por semana, se vestía con pantalones, un sombrero de paja y camisa y corría hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando pasaba algún granjero pedía que lo llevaran. Abría el portón de madera del terreno y recorría el prado. Subía una suave colina y se sentaba a ver el sol descender. Allí quería construir la casa, abajo en el prado plantar un huerto y cultivarlo, o criar ganado. Lovino insistía en plantar árboles frutales y España sabía que al final ganaría.

Cuando el sol estaba próximo a desaparecer, Romano se devolvía a la ciudad, a compartir sus planes con el joven de ojos verdes que lo cuidaba o bien encerrarse en su propio mundo y soñar. Spain también visitaba el terreno y eso le daba la paciencia necesaria para quedarse y no emprender el viaje a las Américas, como muchos españoles hacían. Hispania amaba su tierra desde el momento en que el Imperio Romano le dio vida, y si no la dejó con la invasión musulmana, no lo haría ahora: era parte de ella.

Las gradas comenzaron a llenarse y el bullicio de la gente incremento. España despidió a Romano con la misma orden de siempre:

-Vete a casa, no te quedes jugando por ahí. Cuando vuelva quiero ver la casa impecable. –

Pero Romano sentía curiosidad por el oficio de Fernández. El únicamente conocía a los tranquilos bueyes, incapaces de dañar a alguien. Sin embargo comprendía que los bueyes y los toros son algo así como hermanos diferentes por una conversación que, en su inocencia infantil, escuchó a escondidas y no comprendió.

Era temprano en la noche y el ladrido de unos perros lo despertaron. Al dirigir su mirada a la cama de España, con quien compartía habitación, no lo vio, a causa de lo cual se levantó y caminó a la habitación principal de la casa. Allí estaban dos de los primos latinos; España y Francia. Escondido detrás de la puerta escuchó su conversación. François estaba sentado y sostenía por la muñeca a su primo español, quien se encontraba detenido a medio paso. El chico rubio miraba fijamente y con el semblante serio al chico castaño, quien estaba sorprendido.

- No me pasará nada.-

- Eso dicen todos hasta que un cuerno los atraviesa.-

España parecía no inmutarse.

- Son toros, son bestias. Si te ven en el suelo no se detendrán por conciencia o moral. ¿Has pensado en que será de Lovino si algo te acontece?– Romano no escuchó la respuesta porque España se limitó a pegarle una cachetada a su primo. Por supuesto que lo había pensado, pero no encontraba trabajo y eran muchos los cesantes; debía agradecer que le ofrecieran un lugar en las corridas. Lovino era lo más importante en su vida, ¿creía, acaso, qué como país no le ofrecieron ir a la conquista del nuevo mundo? Por supuesto que sí, pero eso habría significado abandonar a Romano. Y si quería conservar su tuición, debía ser capaz de mantenerlo, aunque eso significase arriesgar su vida.

El niño italiano se preguntó cuál habría sido la respuesta de Antonio. Lo maldijo por arriesgarse sin intentar explicarle nada a él. Lo maldijo y se maldijo: ¿y si realmente a España le sucedía algo por culpa de su maldición? En su mente de niño la culpa se expandió.

En la esquina siguiente cambió la dirección de su camino y se coló por entre la gente que entraba a las gradas de la medialuna. Los guardias que cobraban la entrada lo reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar. La casa ya estaba limpia y ordenada; volvería antes que lo hiciese España.

La marea de gente lo arrastró hasta la fila más cercana a la arena. Tras unos minutos, se oyeron unos trompetazos y un grupo de personas salieron en orden a la medialuna.

España sostenía nervioso su manto rojo cuando uno de sus contratantes se le acercó.

-¡Hey, Fernández! ¿Nervioso?-

-Un poco, pero eso es bueno. Significa que continúo cuerdo.-

- Joder hombre, ese toro es magnifico. ¡Te las veras negras, tío!-

-Lo vi. Tiene unos cachos enormes.-

Su jefe lo miró y le tendió un vaso de vino. España lo aceptó.

- Para los nervios. Salud.-

-Salud.- Contestó Antonio y se bebió el vino de un trago. Afuera sonaban las trompetas: era hora de salir.

- A currar. – Se dijo España a sí mismo mientras esperaba su turno para salir a escena.

Cuando estuvo solo en el centro de la medialuna saludó al público y sonrió. Le llovieron flores. Guapo como él solo, no le faltaban señoritas que asistiesen a sus corridas, e incluso que lo esperasen a la salida, coquetas y pendientes de sus verdes ojos y de cada palabra que sus labios dejaran escapar, a pesar que en su mayoría eran respuestas negativas a sus insinuaciones. Recibió los vítores del público con una sonrisa confiada: pensaba en Romano.

Al interior del edificio, los corredores de apuestas azuzaban al toro con estocadas en todo su cuerpo. Al ver las apuestas hechas a favor de Antonio la decisión fue rápida. Un poco de veneno, un toro embravecido, dinero al bolsillo.

España se preparó y se hizo el silencio entre el público. Las puertas de la prisión del toro se abrieron y la bestia se abalanzó sobre el torero español.

Antonio lo esquivó frente a los aplausos de la gente. Su ágil cuerpo saltaba en cuanto el toro estaba a centímetros de él, dejando a los espectadores con el corazón en un puño.

-¡OLE, TORO! -

El corazón de Romano se aceleró, y su estómago amenazaba con devolver su almuerzo. Su exclamación se unió a la del gentío.

-¡Maldito España, no te preocupas de lo que siento, maldición! –

Antonio se paró firmemente en mitad del círculo del rodeo y ondeó su manto carmesí. Volvió a esquivar al toro.

-¡OLE! – Exclamó la multitud.

El animal siguió corriendo hasta hallarse a siete metro de Antonio, quien le grito pateando el suelo y ondeando el manto. La misma escena se repitió varias veces entre el fuerte animal y el ágil torero. El suplicio de Romano parecía no acabar.

El animal se acercó lentamente, simulando cansancio a pesar que su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina. España dejó que se le acercara al tiempo que echaba mano al cuchillo que llevaba al cinto, preparándose para matarlo. Al fin acabaría todo. Dejó que se acercara más. Romano, ¿ya terminaste de limpiar?

- No, hazlo tú.- Como deseaba llegar a casa pronto y escuchar a Lovino quejarse. Un metro más. Antonio desenvainó lentamente el cuchillo para que el toro no se asustara, pero éste fue listo y se abalanzó sobre él antes que pudiese armarse, alcanzándole con el cuerno derecho en el hombro izquierdo. España terminó de desfundar el cuchillo y le dio una estocada. Antes de retirar el puñal de la parte superior del cuello del toro, fue arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe y cayó al suelo. La bestia se dio la vuelta y le pasó por encima dando un salto. Antonio intentó incorporarse, pero algo no estaba bien. Se sentía cansado y adolorido, empero eso era normal. Lo que no estaba bien era su cuerpo; no se movía. Lentamente apoyó su peso en el brazo derecho e intento incorporarse. El toro, al verlo a medio levantarse, lo embistió nuevamente. Recorriendo sus venas, el veneno se extendió por su cuerpo acelerado por el palpitar veloz de Antonio. Aunque intentó hacerse a un lado, su cuerpo no respondió. La embestida le dio en el costado, arañándole la piel y dejándole un surco profundo en la carne.

Entre la gente, Romano lloraba su culpa.

Antes que el toro siguiera dañando a España, lo encerraron nuevamente y atendieron, luego, las heridas de Spain. En el breve momento que permaneció conciente, Antonio se dio cuenta del engaño.

- Con que salud, ¿eh? Mi cuerpo tiene la fuerza de España, soy inmortal.- Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando España despertó estaba en su cama, con el cuerpo vendado. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor lo obligo a permanecer acostado. Dejó caer su brazo derecho por el costado de la cama y sintió con los dedos los bordes de un vaso. Lo tomó con cuidado y se lo llevó a los labios, levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo para beber el vino. En la puerta Francia lo observaba en silencio. Se acercó, tomó el vaso, le sostuvo la espalda y le dio de beber. Lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Romano?- Pregunto débilmente España. Le costaba respirar por culpa de las costillas rotas.

-En el muelle. –

-¡¿El muelle? –

- No le pasara nada. – le aseguro François. Era normal que España temiese por Romano; en el muelle eran comunes los robos. – Duerme. –

- Romano… -

- Ya viene. –

Romano recibió la caja que le extendieron y la cargó hasta el almacén. Volvió a repetir la operación hasta que la espalda comenzó a dolerle. Tras colocar la última caja en el almacén –una caja que superaba su peso corporal– se escabulló y se integró en el grupo de los hombres que acomodaban los cargamentos. Uno de ellos era un viejo, quien al ver a Romano lo llamó aparte y le preguntó que quería. Cuando Romano le dijo que estaba cansado le preguntó si sabía contar y escribir. Por supuesto que sabía contar y escribir, España le había enseñado. En ese caso que ayudara con el sumario.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo concluido, Lovino volvió a casa, directamente al cuarto de Antonio. En la puerta escuchó voces y supo que el joven español estaba despierto. Deseó que esa vez no volviese a perder la conciencia. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y vio a François sentado en la cama de España, dándole la espalda. En cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta, Francis se dio la vuelta, vio al pequeño Vargas y se retiró.

España no podía creer lo que veía. Lovino se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y lo observó.

- Imbécil España. –

- Te ves más grande.-

- Te odio, maldición.-

- ¿En que momento creciste tanto? –

- Desde que mantengo la casa. –

- ¿Qué? – España tomó las manos de Lovino y las acercó a sus ojos. Unas manos encallecidas. - ¿Qué te pasó? –

El primer día que España pudo levantarse, fueron a la plaza. España, con su cuerpo vendado, y Romano, cargado con la guitarra y el cesto con la comida que Francia le ayudó a preparar el día anterior antes de irse luego de una de sus visitas, se dirigieron al único banco desocupado. Bajo el sol que calentaba Antonio tomó la guitarra y la tocó sin mucho esfuerzo. Intento cantar, pero su tórax se lo impidió. Tarareó su canción mientras Romano escuchaba. El chico de ojos verdes cerró sus párpados y rasgueo las cuerdas de su guitarra inventando una nueva canción. Se levantaría, compraría el terreno y se alejarían de esa gente y de esa ciudad. Volverían al campo y vivirían los dos solos como lo hacían en los siglos anteriores.

- El próximo mes nos mudamos. – Le dijo a Italia.

- Tonto España, todavía debes recuperarte.-

La voz de Lovino era más grave. Sí, Romano estaba creciendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría retenerlo a su lado? ¿Un año, un siglo, el resto del milenio?

- El jefe puede con todo.-

La melodía encontró letra en la boca de Romano:

- Vamos, España. Vamos, España.-

La voz cortada de Antonio trenzó las palabras de su vida, sus sueños… y sus miedos.

- Animo, ánimo. Animo, ánimo jefe. –

Romano extrajo los panes de la cesta y aquellas frutas rojas que Francia le llevó el día anterior. Según el chico rubio, a pesar de su aspecto venenoso, eran una delicia, España tomó uno de esos vegetales.

- ¿Te los trajo Francisco, cierto?- Preguntó mirando la fruta. – Vienen del nuevo mundo, ¿sabes? –

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo ofrecieron? Podrías haberme dejado al cuidado de Austria o de Francia.-

- Porque eres mi felicidad.-

Romano se sonrojó y para no contestar mordió un TOMATE, dulce, ácido y refrescante.

- CHIGIIIIII… - Gritó. España, instintivamente, se preparó para recibir el usual golpe que acompañaba a esa palabra, pero Romano sonreía y continuaba comiendo. Era la primera vez que el asustado Antonio veía a Lovino chillar de felicidad. Mordió su propio tomate.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esta buenísimo! –

No fue difícil después para Italia del Sur convencer al joven Fernández para que cultivasen el "tesoro del país del sol".

Tal como Antonio prometió, la construcción de su nueva casa comenzó en las siguientes semanas. Un préstamo de Francia y Prusia le permitieron transar el trato del predio.

Mientras España resplandecía, Lovino y Antonio edificaron su futuro juntos con cada martillazo.


End file.
